Whiter Shade of Green
by Saki Mamoutu
Summary: The night after Piccolo has a battle with both 17 and Cell, he comes to the aid of a young woman who turns out to be a vampire. They hit it off as friends but were they destined to become more? rated M for voilence, gore, rape, and the occasional wild ngt


Saki yawned and stretched as she woke up. The night's sky was unusually clear that night. 'What a great night for hunting.' She thought as she ran a tongue over her fangs. She brushed her red hair and put on a green kimono she used for hunting. Saki had been a vampire for over 500 years and still never wore anything other than the kimonos that were the fashion of her time. She had become so well at pretending to be happy, that most who met her believed she was but in reality she was unhappy because she was lonely. Sure she had her master, but he also had his true mate and she only saw them once every few years, then there was her lord and his family; true she had become a second mother to the prince but…her heart still yearned for a real companion. Now… her superiors had paired her with a newborn vampire who refused to hunt. He was getting on her last nerve. 'If he refuses again tonight….I may just kill him. What a waste of my time.' She huffed as she headed out of her tower towards his room. She pounded on his door, "WAKE UP, ISHIDA. THE SUN'S SET, AND IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN TO HUNT. NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

A groan from behind the door told her that she was heard. It was several minutes before the door opened. Ishida's black hair was in disarray, obviously he just rolled out of bed, and his skin was starting to become an unhealthy hue of yellow. She growled, "You're a mess, baka. Let's go!"

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the human world.

Saki glared down at the 'waste-of-space' that had flopped onto the grass. She never would admit that she shared Ishida's joy for the human world's wide open spaces; after many decades of isolation in her tower, a moment of freedom was truly something to treasure. Ishida inhaled deeply and sighed happily, "Smells so good…"

"It's nature undisturbed, of course it smells good. Now focus! There is a group of campers just beyond that hill." She ordered, hoping that he would listen to her this time, "Your mission is to…well in your case, stumble into their camp, beg for help, then when all eyes are on you, hypnotize them and feed. I'm not asking you to kill them, and if you should need assistance, I will help you."

Ishida sat up and glared at her before he growled, "No! I refuse to do this, and I know that once you refused to do things like this as well!"

"A true bushido warrior accepts what he or she cannot change. I have accepted it and now it's your turn." Saki sighed. Though his last statement was true, she knew he would not be able to move if he kept up his refusal to feed. (But she was surprised that he had lasted two years already; maybe it was the occasional forcing of blood transfusions that was causing this.) Her eyebrow twitched as he huffed, "No!"

His stubbornness was pushing her patience. She had been slowly losing the

control of her temper for the last two years because of him and tonight the last link of restraint had snapped. "FINE! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I am leaving you here! I'll come back for you in a month or so. You will learn the hard way like I did…or you will perish. Hopefully you will still be alive when I return. Oh, by the way, there have been a great deal of mongrel activities in this region lately. I suggest you learn to feed and use your powers before they find you."

Ishida gasped at the last part; mongrels were usually rabid werewolves that had left their packs and joined up with wolf demons, and wolf demons had worse tempers than werewolves. They were extremely wild and dangerous. Ishida managed to gulp before Saki sped of at an impossible speed. With wide eyes, he looked around, suddenly sensing danger everywhere. He whimpered and cried out, "WAIT! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!… you know I'm scared of being on my own…alone…in the dark."

Saki was sitting on a small hill three miles away. She looked in the direction of where she had left him; she could still hear him whining. _'I'm sorry but you must learn now or I'll just have to kill you.'_ She sniffed in the clean air; it had been awhile sense she had smelled air without the scent of dust and musk. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out to feel the wind. She had not felt so free and relaxed in over three hundred years. Ä_CRUNCHÄ_ "Huh?" Saki gasped at the noise from behind her and turned around. There were three wolf demons with a pack of werewolves in their wolf forms. The largest demon, the alpha she assumed, stepped forward and seemed to be looking her over. He licked his lips as he panted, "A vampire, delicious and a pretty female one to boot. Wonderful."

Saki rolled her eyes and snarled. He obviously had no idea who she really was and thought that she would not only be an easy meal but get a bit of "fun" from her as well. Saki took a hold of her sword tightly with her left hand before she smiled sweetly. She delicately said, "I don't think so! I'm very hard to catch!"

She took off running and they all started chasing her. She would occasionally slowing down to allow them to think they were catching up with her. She smirked almost

evilly, _'Stupid dogs. You will wear out long before I do.'_

Piccolo sat on a mountain ridge searching for any trace of Cell's energy. He was still exhausted and slightly damaged from his battles with number 17 and Cell earlier that day. It really hurt his pride and now Cell had slipped out from under their radar again. He was not up for fighting (or even flying) at the moment since his energy was still depleted but he knew that their situation had become much worse after today.

A small trace of energy caught his attention so he turned to see a small, red-haired woman running from a pack of wolves. They seemed to be gaining on her; they were just wolves so he figured that even if he was low on energy he could handle them. The girl stumbled at the edge of the stream and he started flying over to where she was. He was shocked when the largest wolf transformed onto some kind of wild man; he decided that he could try to distract the wolves long enough for the girl to get away.

Saki picked herself up and faced her pursuers; she had stumbled to make them think that she was afraid of the water but she was not cursed to burn when touched by it and she could easily swim through the stream. She just did not feel like getting wet and she had been in dire need of an entertaining battle. The alpha chuckled manically as he turned some what human looking and slowly approached her, "So, you've given up, eh? Good. It'll be better for you if you just surrender and relax. It'll hurt less…for you. So don't fight too hard now…or I might accidentally break you before I'm done."

'_Bring it on, fleabag! I've been really frustrated lately and I'm going to enjoy slicing it out on you!'_ Saki started to reach for her sword on her left hip when… Piccolo landed between her and the pack. She did not know who or what he was so she was surprised to see him.

He looked around; more of the wolves had changed into bipedal wolf-like creatures (he guess werewolves from one of the many, many, many books Gohan tried to show him). He was still to tired to really fight these monsters (or win) but he was sure he could at least distract them long enough for her to get away. He said to the pack, "Why don't you pick on someone close to your own size?"

"What are you doing?" She hissed as the pack roared with laughter. Piccolo glared at the girl who was giving him a an odd look as the pack began hurling taunts and insults at him. He was slightly amazed that she was not afraid of him…or the pack for that matter but he did not dwell on it. He told her, "Run. I'll distract them long enough for you to get out of here."

"B-but-" She started when he cut her off, "RUN NOW!"

He lunged into battle; he desperately fought the pack while the girl just stood there. _'Is she insane?'_ he wondered as similar thoughts went through her head, _'Why is he doing this? Has he lost his mind? Or…is he…one of us? He has fangs, but I can hear a heartbeat coming from him…or has so many heart beats in one battle gotten me confused? Either way though… I can tell he is not human.'_ Saki watched him fight and felt her blood rush with excitement. His strength, speed and courage impressed her. It had been a long time since she had encountered a warrior like this; centuries it seemed. She smelled blood but it was different; there was something exotic about. She followed the scent to the source: his side (where Cell had blown a hole in him earlier that day) and saw a purple liquid seeping through his shirt as he fought. _'Wait…blood is usually red in most living creatures…our blood is black…so he is not a vampire, but…what is he?'_ The small members of the pack had taken off to find better seating, just the alpha, beta and lieutenant were still fighting the stranger, allowing Saki to cautiously get closer. Some of the purple blood had fallen to the ground, _'One drop will tell me what I need to know.'_ She touched a blade of grass for the transfer of a blood droplet and brought it to her lips. It smelled like blood but there was a uniqueness to it. _'Blood so rare and exquisite.'_ She thought as its taste flowed through her; it was a truly pleasant experience. Her mind swirled as that drop told her much about the stranger who had come to her aid. It told her what he was but not his name and it told her that he was weary from battles that he had been in less than twelve hours ago.

Piccolo was struggling; in his weakened state this battle was really hurting him (normally this would have been an easy victory for him). The werewolves' taunting were not helping. He found his head being slammed into the mountain numerous times; his vision was blurred and everything had turned red. He was not sure when he had lost consciousness.

Saki's eyes became wide as he toppled to the ground, out cold. The alpha gloated over this and picked him up by his collar before tossing him in the river. Something inside her snapped, _'He tried to save me! He doesn't even know me, yet…he tried to help me! How dare they hurt him!'_ She drew her sword as the alpha laughed, "Now that we've taken care of that pest, back to you, my sw-ACK!"

Saki's reverse blade cleanly sliced through his torso, tearing out one of his lungs as she landed behind him. She let lose a feral growl as she turned in one fluid motion and removed his head from his shoulders. The others watched in horror as the severed head rolled on the ground. She turned to the beta (now the new alpha), put her sword next to his neck and spoke, "I am Himura Saki, first lady of the vampire race, fledgling of Master Alucard and personal body guard to the Hitsugaya clan, now hear me: you are to leave this area and not bother anyone, human or otherwise. If you fail to follow my order, I will terminate you all."

The pack retreated, she cleaned and sheathed her sword before removing her outer kimono layers. She dove into the water and found her would be rescuer on the bottom. She took his body awkwardly in her arms; he was much bigger than she was. She pulled him back up to the surface and waited at the break for a sign that he was alive. A few coughs to rid his mouth of water before he started breathing again and she sighed in relief. His heat beat and breathing were irregular but she could tell that they were starting to calm down. She pulled him out of the water and gently removed his weighted clothes. She then set fire to the remains of the werewolf she had killed to destroy the evidence of the supernatural before returning to the green stranger. He was like nothing she had ever come across before, and his sharp (yet actually handsome) features made her curious. Her fangs ached for another taste of his blood but she kept her composure. She laid her head on his chest to see if his heart beat had calmed; it was a little irregular but his breathing had calmed quiet a bit. She lifted her head back up and looked him over. He was healing quickly but he was still in pretty bad shape. She mused over what to do, _'I can't just leave him here, but what should I do?'_ She pondered on it for a moment before she decided that her best course of action would be to take him back to the castle with her. As gently as she could, she picked him up and chanted the spell to get back to the castle in her ancient language. A bright light engulfed them and they appeared in the main room with the witch (Rangiku), Scarab (Rukia), the bandaged pirate (Renji), the wolf prince Toshiro Hitsugaya, Frankenstein's Ichigo and the Sayian ghost, Anzu, all staring at her. She gulped, "Oh, shoot."


End file.
